One-shots of High School AU
by sannymeowit
Summary: So yeah this is essentially Shakespeare characters going off and getting a modern day education together. May or may not include super powers. There are ships, and yes this is a mess, but it is my beautiful and hopefully well-written mess.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal""Is there something you'd like to tell me, son?" Mercutio's father, Angelo asked, slightly pissed at being called at 1 am. "This better be good, or I'm cutting your monthly allowance again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um… you don't give me an allowance anymore anyway, but that isn't important right now… I- uh… have something important to tell y-" Mercutio was cut off. "Hold on then, let me put this on speaker, El, honey, wake up, it's your son on the line. Yeah says he has something important to say." after a lot of ruffling in the back, there was finally silence as the other end waited to hear what he has to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh...yeah so remember how- um- Val said I had a- a partner…?" Mercutio stuttered out, looking nervously at Benvolio. The tired boy squeezed his hand supporting and smiled softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes? What, did you break up with her or something and need a place to live in?" Angelo groaned at the other end. "Though, I'm not surprised that you are incapable of keeping a girlfriend."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMerc winced at the female pronouns and took a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh a-actually… I… we're engaged." he whispered, still not correcting him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a pause and his mother, Elena spoke this time. "Oh honey, that's great. I mean, I'm sure this could have waited until morning but I am happy for you two. Now, you do realise you'll have to get an actual job to support the two of you right? I mean, there is no way you can carry on living with that hobby of yours and-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A-actually… they have a pretty steady job too, so income isn't a problem…" merc pushed in, still not mentioning bene's gender./p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a pause. "Oh...well that's good… it's good for girls to be independent like that I suppose but I mean, after children...wouldn't it be harder… you really should get a job sweetie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merc swallowed his feminism for now and Benvolio wrote down on a notepad and pen from his bedside. Come on, you can't procrastinate it forever… Mercutio looked at him for a while and gently nodded, mouthing okay and took a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anyway, what's her name dear? We should tell the rest of the family too. And where will it be happening? Oh, is it going to be a winter wedding? It's always too cold to do winter weddings here, dear and-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""His name's Benvolio."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""...I'm sorry could you repeat that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""H-his name...my partner… B-Benvolio…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""...but… that's a very masculine name, what were her parents thinking?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""H-his...His parents…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait...so you're…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, I'm gay Mum…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mum?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad? Are you still there?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you would react badly!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""... okay… I got the message."/p 


	2. Chapter 2- with a side of super au

Okay! So I am weak and decided to add the super high school au. It's a combo pack where they are all great students with powers because they're special like that. So in this one-shot, there's only Mercutio and Benevolio (you'll see later on I might enjoy writing these two a tad bit too much. /p

Mercutio is essentially Tony Stark. He is super smart and manages to grasp concepts super quickly. It enters his muscle memory fast so he doesn't need to keep it in his head all the time.

Ben had an accident (car crash) so his power unfortunately dimmed considerably (He was hella good at emotion reading). Merc saved his life by replacing his missing and damaged left side with metal so he's kinda half cyborg in that way. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

Mercutio elbowed the guy holding him in the face causing his nose to explode into bright red. As soon as Merc got free of the gun threat, he moved swiftly towards the one holding bene and roundhouse kicked him sharply at the knees. As this dude doubled over, he grabbed bene and pulled him away from the muggers. He picks up one of the guns that they had dropped and pointed it at them as they slowly groaned and looked up, a cold expression on his face. "I swear...you touch him again...I will fire all the bullets in this gun into your heads and bury your bodies in some street dumpster where not even the crows will shit on you, understood?" The two muggers sat there in silence on the ground dumbly. "Scram" Mercutio whispered, a little growl in his voice. And they did. "Hey, you okay?" he asked and offered his hand to Benevolio who was still on the floor fazed, "uhhh...uh yea I... I think so…" he muttered, gently grabbing his hand and standing up. As if it were a reflex, he hugged Mercutio, burying his face in his neck. Merc stumbled back a bit from the force and confusedly patted his back. "Hey...hey you okay? It's over now Bene, it's okay now…" Benvolio nodded silently. "Hey now, come on...we should get going. Best not wait for more of them to come." bene chuckled gently and nodded again.

They walked on, Merc's hand lightly on ben's waist as he gently leaned on him. "Hey maybe I should install an addition to your arm. Like...finger guns! But actual mini guns! You'll have to aim properly of course if you want to inflict severe damage but still, could be useful self-defence in case I'm not there and it happens again. Romeo won't be much help I'm afraid, he can inflict as much damage as throwing a flower can. But yeah, this would so cool! I could try it when-"

"Hey…" Benvolio cut him off in his rambles and Mercutio looked down at him questioningly. "I think I'm good with what I have. I'd rather not become freakier than I already am… Besides, I have jujitsu moves installed on my left leg already, and it didn't help us much…" Ben looked down at his feet. "I sometimes can't believe how useless I am." he chuckles coldly, "I mean, I am literally half robot, but all I did was stand there stupidly while you handled everything as usual… I'm really sorry…"

Merc stopped walked at turned to face Ben properly, cupping his metal cheek. "Hey. It's fine. Those dudes caught us both off guard, what were you supposed to do? You can't karate-kick every guy who startles you, otherwise I would have a permanent broken jaw!" he laughed and kissed his forehead. "Okay next time we get mugged, I'll be your damsel in distress okay? And you can rescue me, my sweet prince." Benvolio scoffed and smacked him gently on the arm but smiled. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, a yell was heard across the alleyway. They both turned their heads to see six large guys, each with a gun or a pistol, running towards them.

"Shit… were those muggers part of a gang?!"

"I honestly don't want to stop and ask them Mercutio, RUN!" bene cried, grabbing his wrist and sprinting to the other direction, the gang following them.

The two ran, turning corners blindly, here, there, left, right, straight ahead.

Eventually they came across a dead end, the men still hot on their heels, almost about to corner them…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" merc muttered, as bene tried to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal. Merc looked around for anything that could be used to help them, but all there was, were wet cardboard boxes, full dumpsters and a few random tissues and wrappers.

"Um...shit, there has to be something!" merc cried out, frustrated. He turned to face bene and only faced a look of helplessness. "No, stop, we'll find something! Don't look like that! Please!"

"You the bastards who beat up Billy and Sven?" a gruff voice came from behind. The two supers turned to face them as the leader of the gang stepped ahead. Merc stepped forward, pushing bene behind him as a reflex. "Look...we don't want any trouble. Just let us go. We won't press charges and we can all forget this ever happened, deal?"

The guy paused and then laughed uglily. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but we're the ones with the upper hand here, right?"

Merc swallowed nervously, then he smirked. "I wouldn't bet on it. You fellas don't know who you are messing with here." he grabbed benevolio by the shoulders and pushed him gently to the front, but still holding onto him. "This guy? He's broken more necks than you amateurs have ever even seen. All with just his bare hands. And I have stabbed more bastards more times than you've ever even held a knife. So yeah...I wouldn't mess with us." with that he stepped forward more confidently. "So, let me repeat my offer again, because it's late, I'm pissed and want to go home. Let us leave peacefully and we can forget this happened. Deal?"

The whole gang cleared off immediately.


	3. Chapter 3- Hamlet squad is here too

Alright so I should probably explain that these one-shots will mainly be (if only) with the characters of Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. I feel like I know these plays the best and can actually write the characters the way I imagine them. Anyway, these are TWO very short one-shots. Enjoy!

"QUICK! HIDE BEHIND THE SOFA!" Ophelia yelled across the room and Juliet quickly jumped behind the sofa as 3 nerf bullets hit the cushions.

"EAT MY DUST SUCKERS!" Mercutio screamed as he ran up the stairs with Hamlet close by his heels, pointing his gun at his head but moving too much to take a proper aim. Horatio and Benvolio were hiding behind the doors in Romeo's room, waiting patiently for someone to mess up and come out of hiding. At least someone that wasn't as stupid as Merc and Ham. those two were chasing each other all around the house and yelling like mad men. They had become 3 teams.

Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio, Ophelia and Juliet, Horatio and hamlet. Although they were supposed to work as a team, they had all somehow picked someone and were watching them. Romeo against Juliet, Ophelia against Romeo, Mercutio against Hamlet, Benvolio against Horatio. But bene and Horatio had gotten a secret alliance. So, they were secretly planning on taking out everyone one by one… in this great nerf gun battle…

...

Mercutio immediately went into full puppy-dog mode. "But you didn't even hear me yet!"

"Nope, I already know what you're gonna ask. It's finals week."

"...am I really that predictable?"

"Yup."

"Well, what do you think I was gonna ask anyway?"

"Obviously to help you cheat. Hold up a poster with all the answers. Send a paper aeroplane with the answers written in through the windows. Pretend to be a blind old lady selling apples who accidently stumbled upon this college and you have to help me out and then I whisper the answers in your ear as you gently lead me out. You always spend all your time thinking of creative ways to cheat rather than actually study."


	4. Chapter 4- In which they break the law

p class="MsoNormal"-(small note: Horatio works at the local Starbucks to try and earn a bit of cash. Scholar boy isn't as well to do as his Danish prince and Minister's daughter roommates) /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We could get arrested for this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, well I need it, and so do you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mercutio readied the crowbar again to break the lock on the doors. "3...2...1!" he swung it down hard, breaking it into pieces. He looked back up at Benvolio and Romeo and smiled, swinging the door open. "Gentlemen, Starbucks...is now open." Ben cringed slightly at the loud crash the door made when it knocked against the wall but sighed and followed the other two inside. Merc fidgeted around a little and turned on the lights to the coffee machine. Jumping across the table, he tied an abandoned apron around his waist and grinned. "Alright, any orders?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh yeah, I'll get uh ticket out of jail please?" Ben said cynically as Merc and Romeo groaned. "Babe, we won't go to jail for this. And even if we do, don't worry, my dad can handle it. Now the order?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After some hesitation, he replied, "Just a normal cappuccino."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Great! And what about you, sir?" he turned to Romeo as he poured a bag of coffee into the machine and looked around for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um… can I get uhh...triple venti, half-sweet, hold the cream, non-fat, caramel macchiato?" Romeo rambled. When he was done, Merc and Bene looked at him incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, three normal cappuccinos coming up!" he said, starting the machine up once he found the recipe book hiding behind a bag of sugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the machines rumbled, the big town clock bonged 3 times to indicate the time as 3am. Bene yawned as Romeo closed his textbook and stared lazily out the window. As he did, he noticed a figure in a grey hoodie walking towards the Starbucks. "Um...guys? I think someone's coming…" he whispered. They all stared as the figure came closer to the door…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell…?" Horatio muttered as he picked up one of the broken lock pieces, and stared at the open door. The lights that were on before, now were mysteriously off. Horatio picked up a reasonably thick stick and slowly walked inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The place was quiet and empty, except for the hum of the machines. Horatio walked over slowly to them and as he did, he accidently kicked something...something that could say ow.../p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ow…" Romeo muttered, rubbing his injured knee before the other two could shut his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""AAAAAAAHHHH!" Horatio yelled as he saw Romeo on the floor in the dark./p  
p class="MsoNormal""AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Romeo responded at being discovered, slightly confused why he was screaming too./p  
p class="MsoNormal""AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Merc screamed because hey, they were caught but he might as well join in on the fun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mercutio, shut up!" Benvolio said, smacking his head. "Okay we probably own an explanation to you…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's finals, isn't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh...uh...yea…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry about it then, I can add some cakes too, but you will have to pay…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's okay, I was planning on doing that anyway!"/p 


End file.
